Night Time Routine
by wff-writer
Summary: One night Naruto is pleagued by a familiar feeling. As he does his usual routine for these nights, he reflects on the past a bit.


Authors Note: It's written after everything that happens in the series.. well happens. lol I have my own version of what comes after. Like most fellow fans.

Also, please excuse any mistakes I have, feel free to point them out for me. Thanks!!

Recommended song: Wind (Naruto first openning)

POV: Naruto

Pairings: NaruSasu

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Naruto owns me!!

Summary: One night Naruto is pleagued by a familiar feeling. As he does his usual routine for these nights, he reflects on the past a bit.

Night Time Routine

He's crying again. It doesn't happen every night, but on the nights it does, well.. it's unpleasant. I don't like it. It makes even me feel weak. Weak, that I can't really do anything but console him. It's not like he's balling like a little baby, he kinda just sniffles sometimes and his body shakes a lot. The tears are the worst. Especially when his eyes are open. They just stream forth without a care in the world.

I hate to see him like this, because he's supposed to be the strong one. I was always weaker, but here I am getting up and walking over to his bed in the middle of the night. I'm quite used to it though. Sure, the first time it happened all I could do was watch. However, i've learned how to at least make him feel a little better. I slide into his bed, and he doesn't even flinch.

When I got caught by Akatsuki it was real hell. For most of the time though, I was locked up in a small room. It was about two weeks, if i can recall, before some rucuss was heard. I was pretty drugged then so all I could do was listen.

The whole time I was there I had never wanted Death so much more. I wont go into detail about all that but I will tell you he got his revenge. I know because when the door opened, even though I was drugged, I felt dumbfound. I was expecting Kakashi, Ba-Chan, Pervy-Saige even, but not HIM. Oh I was not expecting him. And even more, him in tears. I was sitting down with my back against the far wall. Wel as far as 8 feet gets. He walked to me and simply dropped. Put his arms around my body and held me tight.

Sure all the death threats throughout the years were still rambling through my head. But I didn't care one bit at that time. Not when he said my name especially. So soft and innocent like. So not like him, in yet at the same time it was very much him. Him who had been lost all those years ago to the slaughter of his entire family. Even though I didn't know him well then, I could tell that's who it was without a moments doubt.

He picked me up and walked outside the prison chamber. Blood all over is all I really remember after that. Then it was the white sheets and rooms of the Konoha village hospitals i was so familiar with. He was nowhere to be found though.

I soon learned that after he fullfilled his life's mission, he was trying to come back to Konoha. Well i'll be damned, the leaf village's prodicy gone wronge wanted back, and get this, they weren't taking him. They had him held in an ANBU 24 hour watch holding. Like that would really stop him, _honestly_. They only reason he was there was because he wanted to be. He could of broken out long ago.

However, Old Ba-Chan Tsunade was really giving those damn officials a run for their money. Kakashi sensei too and even Shikamaru Nara. The little genius was respected for his, well, genius, so they had him speak on the matter also.

I wasn't the same little brat I once was after all, I wasn't gonna let them off the hook without having a say in this. After Sakura had given me all that information and told me where to find them I went immediately, disobeying doctors orders to rest. I'm the damn Kyuubi for Hokage's sake. A few scratches, well a lot of scratches weren't gonna stop me.

Inside the Hokage's office it was hell. I've never seen a Ninja meeting so out of protocall. Yelling from almost everyone excluding Shikamaru and Kakashi, it seemed like these people had gone insane. Over him none the less, go figure huh. People fighting over him, yet again.

Well after a long "debate", some how things ended up that he would stay with me in my apartment and that if he caused any damage it would be on my head. Oh and also he wasn't aloud to leave unless I acompannied him. Hooray huh? yeah well I bet you'd be kinda weirded out if I said I was actually genuinly happy about this.

My little "obsession" over him had not only grown over the years but it grew into something completely out of normalicy. I **_love_** that bastard. In every sence of the word. I want to be with him for the rest of my life, even after he tried to kill me and everyone else i've ever known for several years. I don't exactly know when I came to terms with my feelings, but I know they're there, and they're not changing anytime soon. There's nothing I want more than to please him.

Call me crazy but it's true. So after a few weeks of reaquainting him to the village, mostly everyone was glad to see him back. Sure there were a few "I hate you" glares, but mainly people were just happy to see him finally return to his rightful home.

//with me//

Then it happened. I couldn't fall asleep one night. Don't know why really, I just couldn't. But that's when I heard it. A stiffled sob. I thought I was dreaming, because I sure as hell wasn't crying, and even when he rescued me, they were just tears. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there the whole night listening to him think about things he obviously regreted.

Like I said though, I've learned to be more versitile. Like now, after I slide into his bed, I put my arm over his waist and enclosed my hand with his. His grip is always tight, but that doesn't bother me one bit.

I've never asked what it is he crys about. I don't really want to know. All those years with Orochimaru have had to inflict some mental damage. Years, I want nothing to know about. Because he's here now, here with me. Everything is as it should be.

As long as I can calm him like now, then it's all good. It's all good...

He starts to quiet down shortly after i'm with him. His breath becomes easy and I can sense he is at peace again. I feel him drift off into sleep, but I do not leave. On nights such as these, I start rest in my bed, end wake in his.

When my eyes open he is always stairing at me. He knows my feelings for him, but he is not ready for what I am offering. He has made it clear to me that the feelings are mutual but he.. is just not ready. I'm okay with it though. Like most things when it comes to him.

He smiles at me and closes his eyes and rests his body into the folds of mine.Fitting perfectly, like I was made for him. I can only do but one thing when he does this.

"I love you **_Sasuke_**."


End file.
